In the video and televised entertainment industry, there is an increasing demand for enhancing the viewing experience of a viewer. Accordingly, there has been numerous innovations to improve the image and the sound of viewings. Motion simulation has also been developed to produce movements of a motion platform (e.g., a seat, a chair) in synchrony with sequences of images of a viewing. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,585,515 and 7,934,773 are two examples of systems that have been created to impart motion to a seat, to enhance a viewing experience.
Electro-mechanical linear actuators are commonly used in such motion platforms. These linear actuators must often be capable of producing low and medium amplitude outputs, at low or medium frequency, for a high number of strokes. Moreover, these linear actuators must support a portion of the weight of a platform and its occupant(s). In some applications such as actuated seats, the linear actuators are limited in vertical dimension, as the space between a seat and the ground is within standards. As a result, these linear actuators are often bulky, prone to failure and have a limited stroke.